


Heavenly Widened Roses

by blcwriter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blcwriter/pseuds/blcwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  It’s my birthday, so I wrote my f-list shameless genderbent Mary Sue morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly Widened Roses

_  
**Fic: Heavenly Widened Roses, Jane!Kirk/McCoy, NC-17**   
_   


Title:Heavenly Widened Roses  
Author:blcwriter  
Rating:NC-17  
Words:1712ish  
Pairing:Jane!Kirk/Bones McCoy  
Summary:It’s my birthday, so I wrote my f-list shameless genderbent Mary Sue morning sex.

 

If Jane was at all awake, she was thinking—so the minute she started to register lovely large warm hands rubbing all over her belly and thighs, part of her brain thought _mmmm, nice_ while the other parts started thinking about the day’s crew manifest and what department meetings were being held and which ones she should drop in on— _surprise!_ —just to keep people on their toes and that led her to think more seriously about those budgets she’d left unfinished last night on her PADD and…

“Stop thinkin’, girl,” said Bones’ sleep-rough voice in her ear, the gruff and the wet heat of his breath and the low tone of it making her shiver, naked skin standing in goosebumps except where Bones’ palms were, rubbing and petting while Jane’s body was still too torpid with sleep have her turn over and …

 _Gasp_

Fingers were rolling her nipple, fingers rolling her clit all of a sudden and she was arching in two different directions, squirming under the onslaught and Bones was chuckling, the bastard, an evil laugh in her ear, and she’d complain about that bit of disrespect, but oh … maybe later, because God, but she did love his hands.

And his hands … oh … he was palming and squeezing her breasts, one, then the other, tweaking the nipples when she didn’t expect it because he was too good at this and loved making her squirm, “Love you getting’ so wet for me, darlin’,” he drawled, humid rough voice making her wetter, his long fingers every old-fashioned superlative like marvelous and delightful and superb and lovely and fanfuckingtastic sliding back and forth over her folds, thumb rubbing circles over her clit while he played with parts she knew had Latin names he’d told her before.  She’ll remember some other time when he wasn’t fucking being an insubordinate tease.

She must have said that last bit aloud, though, because he was laughing, protesting, rolling her onto her back as two fingers pressed up inside and she arched and _aaaahhhed_ at his fingers slowly twisting and curling as he kissed her and said “Me, teasing, you’re the one who goes to bed naked, Captain,” and then she was whining because she wanted to kiss him some more, but he was already gone, thick hair rustling over breasts as he made his way down down down and away.It was all dark and sensation because it was space and there weren’t any lights and the window was behind the head of the bed because Bones didn’t like waking up to the sight of so many stars and _oh_ she loved Bones’ hands but his _mouth …_

His mouth’s even better.

She spread her legs wider, earning a chuckle and a nip of teeth on her clit even as he slid hands wet with her juices under her legs and hitched them up over broad shoulders, cool and naked.She’d never have guessed, before, that the Bones who cussed and bitched and complained and fussed, every other word a “Damnit, Jane,” because he swore she was born just to try the patience God gave him could put that profane mouth to such incredible use, but fact was, Bones apparently loved to give head and well, Jane loved to make her crew happy.  And Bones.  Especially him.  

It was dark enough—late enough—early enough—something enough—Jane had been tired when she’d gone to bed alone last night, Bones still stuck in surgery—and she’d been in a late meeting the night before and Bones had been sleeping when she’d come in so she’d just slid in behind for a nap before getting up early and oh, she’d missed this—them—any contact with Bones, really, and God, she was a sap, but she didn’t care because it was Bones and his tongue stabbed up inside her, doing this _scooping_ thing that always made her thighs quiver and she grabbed at his hair, yanking and pulling and pushing because it was too much and never enough and if he didn’t stop right away and keep going forever she was going to _die_.

Hands grabbed hers, pinned to the bed, fingers on left hands twining, gripping, holding fast-tight, pinching hard as her right hand in Bones’ twisted trapped joined began to rub at her clit and she bucked, writhing, fingertips taunting the pulsing hard nub that ached with the need for more and no more as Bones just sucked and licked and nipped and hummed a laugh into her heat until she screamed, coming apart like a ship hit with full broadsides.

The sonofabitch kept lapping at her while she sparked and shivered and shook, and she came again and again and maybe again, she couldn’t really keep count, but she was sweaty and sticky and vaguely aware that she was making noises, high-pitched and plaintive and shrieking, like some exotic bird in a hothouse in a zoo, the scent and sweat of their sex filling the air-- until she just trembled and whined when he came up for air, kissing his way up her body, his left hand still twined with hers and their rings pinching together, the best kind of pain.

“Bastard,” she rasped, and he smirked against her cheek as he kissed her, her musk full in her nose and her juices smearing her cheek and thick on her tongue when he plunged his own in to taste her, his stubbled cheeks rough on her own.

“Can’t help it if I can’t get enough of the way that you taste, baby girl,” he replied, sucking the spot just under her ear where she never wore any earrings because she was a Captain and didn’t have time for adornment, not with the life she’d always lived.

“I still think I should court-martial you for your use of ridiculous pet-names,” she said, running her hands up his back and her toes up the back of his legs, enjoying the crackle of hair under the balls of her feet as he hitched back and _ah, there,_ slid inside.

“Because Bones is so very kind, remind me every friggin’ day of my divorce,” Bones retorted, thrusting hard to make his point, and Jane grunted and tilted her hips up to take him in deeper.

“I send Jocelyn roses every year on our anniversary to thank her for being a fool,” Jane said truthfully, tightening her hand against Bones’ so their platinum bands ground together—grounded them once again—and the doctor snorted, then laughed, and picked up the pace.

“Right.  She got the damned planet.  I got you.  An' the universe.  Think I got the better end of the deal.”

After all.Jane agreed—it might have taken them a few years to get there, and stifled feelings on both their stubborn parts because no way were either one of them a bit emotionally dysfunctional, no, not them—but it had finally happened, even if it had been a tearing fight about whether Jane was going to enter a treaty marriage with an alien prince she’d only have to see once a year just to gain access to a corridor through Romulan space and Bones’ “For fuck’s sake, Jane, don't be so fucking feudal, you can’t be goddamned serious!” had just exploded from him during the senior crew meeting until it felt like the two of them were alone in the room as she’d said “What, Bones?You think someone’s ever going to want to marry me for something like love?No one would be that fucking crazy! Next topic…” and had looked down at her PADD to figure out what the hell the next topic _was_ only to find herself getting thoroughly kissed by her ship’s CMO and her senior officers mysteriously gone from the room.

And that had been that.There’d been a dinner and one serenade—only one, because Bones couldn’t sing even if his drawl mostly did make her wet, but [the stupid song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BHRFZFmEq9o) had made her cry because Bones knew how to rip her apart when she was feeling lonely and stupid—and the next day they’d gone and made it official because “Why fucking wait, Janey, not like we’re not an old married couple already,” and so she’d said yes and Bones had kissed her again and called her “Sweet Jane” with a sappy look in his eye and maybe she’d cried just a little like maybe she was right now because Bones not only had the stamina of a racehorse in bed but tended to say too many nice things in her ear while he slid _in out in out in out_ so slow and so steady like her pulse or her heartbeat or something, things like “gorgeous like this” and “clever girl” and “smile again for me baby” as he licked the tears that slid down her cheeks while she held on and mouthed whatever part she could reach in between trying to breathe.

In the aftermath, warm and sweaty and sticky and shuddering, Bones’ welcome weight pinning her down as he panted into her skin, his own pulse hammering under Jane’s fingers, Jane opened her eyes and looked at the chrono.It was hours before they had to get going, she knew, from the duty manifest she kept memorized in her head, and with a contented mutter she shifted and wriggled until Bones complied and rolled off to the side.She pulled up the covers from the end of the bed, settled back into the arms already reaching to pull her into their circle, closed her eyes and smiled as fingers laced through hers, wedding rings clacking again.

“That my only present?”

“No.Just your first one.”

“Gonna be hard to beat that one,” she said, pulling his hand up to kiss it before letting it drop to the pillow.

“I’ll figure out something.”

She hummed in agreement—Bones always did top himself—and let her eyes close—they could nap for a bit.

“Happy birthday, baby girl.”

“Mmm.Thanks, Bones.”

“Love you, Sweet Jane.”

“Love you, too.”

He kissed her once on the top of her head but said nothing more, which was just fine with her.She was sure he’d wake her up at least once more like he just had—and well, that was fine with her, too.

 


End file.
